1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool cover and, more particularly, to a floating swimming pool cover.
2. Background of the Art
During winter months owners of above ground swimming pools may be required to cover their pools. The existing covers are usually anchored around the pool perimeter and supported in the pool by balloon-like floats. The floating supports tend to either deflate or move about resulting in sagging portions that collect leaves, branches and water. As a result, the pool owner must constantly adjust the cover, re-position and inflate the floats, and tighten the perimeter anchoring. Further, the cover can become damaged and torn due to the excessive stress created by the collected water and debris. Ultimately, the cover may need to be replaced prematurely and at a considerable cost. Another identified problem is that existing covers' often trap water posing a potential drowning hazard to children and pets.
Several attempts have been made in the past to cover and protect a swimming pool, especially during extended periods of inactivity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,254 in the name of Terreri discloses a pool cover support comprising a balloon for placement on the surface of the water in a swimming pool, an air hose with one end attached to said balloon and another attached to a valve, that when during an inflation, the balloon can raise a pool cover to prevent build-up of unwanted debris thereon the pool cover. However, the Terreri device does not provide a tie-down means to secure the pool cover via ropes or strapping to an exterior location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,479 to Bonneau discloses an inflatable swimming pool cover adapted to become arched over the pool when air under pressure is projected under the cover, having a skirt adapted to hang in the water adjacent to a peripheral side wall with a series of holes that bleed air in order to maintain the cover at a desired height. In the Bonneau device a constant supply of pressurized air must be introduced to the cover, thereby increasing energy consumption and maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,239 to Gadsby describes an inflatable swimming pool cover which, when installed and inflated with a blower, floats on a water surface and has a bulbous surface raising above the swimming pool perimeter. The Gadsby device also depends on a constant supply of pressurized air must be introduced to the cover, thereby creating the same energy consumption and maintenance problems as in the Bonneau device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,704 to Genzel et al. discloses a swimming pool cover with multiple air compartments which are fixed in location with respect to each other, which may be interleaved with laterally overlapping portions. The cover also comprises a removable exterior portion which is exposed for cleaning and maintenance.
However, inflatable swimming pool covers are subject to undesirable deflation, for example, from puncturing of the pool cover or floats. A need still exists for a simple, swimming pool cover for winter use that retains its buoyancy even if the cover is punctured or torn.